


Be They As One

by NoxiousLovexx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fae Magic, M/M, Multi, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxiousLovexx/pseuds/NoxiousLovexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if he didn't have enough going on after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry decides to take the Potion de Sort to discover his true soulmate and get on with his life.  But he's Harry Potter, so of course he had to have two soulmates.  And of course they would have to be Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be They As One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing her characters and universe.
> 
> AN: In response to Lamia of the Dark’s The Soul Mates Competition II challenge on FF.net Criteria was your story being set in a world where soulmates exist and there is a way of finding out who that person is.  
> Haven’t written much, let alone fanfiction in awhile, so new profile and such and first story. Story mostly follows the books, save the epilogue in Deathly Hollows.  
> The more and more I wrote this, the more a sequel was demanding to come out, so that might come in the future if I get a good response.  
> I think I got most of them, but this is only edited by myself for the time being, so forgive me. :P

~*~  
Be They As One  
~*~

Harry Potter stood with his mouth gaping and his face flushed at the small witch in front of him. Finally, after everything that happened at Hogwarts and during the War, he had gotten up the nerve to go to the Ministry and take the Potion de Sort, or the Potion of Fate. It was with this one little potion that those in the Wizarding World could find their soul mate. And if anyone deserved a soul mate, it was Harry. However, after taking the potion and waiting the required week to let the potion sit, Harry could not fathom the results.  
The potion took a bit of the potion-taker’s blood, mixed with the hair of unicorn, a sprinkle of fairy dust, and the petal of a crimson rose and a month’s brewing time. With it, the Department of Magical Pairings could determine who one’s soul mate was. A good percent of the time, the witch or wizard turned out to know their soul mate in some form or another, unsurprisingly as souls tended to want to be made whole and drew their parts together.  
Harry not only knew his soul mate... but of course had to be an anomaly and have not one, but two soul mates. And if that wasn’t bad enough, his soul mates were none other then the snarky Potions Master from Hogwarts, Severus Snape, and his now apprentice, Draco Malfoy. Was this Fate’s idea of a joke? Let’s chain the boy to a prophecy, nearly kill him several times, survive a run in with the darkest and most dangerous wizard in some time, and hey, give him two of his enemies as soul mates!  
The young witch in front of him was blushing, as she told him his results. “Harry Potter, your soul mates are Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape... according to the test results. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape have both been through this office... actually not even a day ago and told these results.”  
“There has to be some mistake, how can those two be the other parts of my soul?” Harry asked hectically.  
“I only tell you what the potion reveals, Mr. Potter, not the inner workings of Fate,” the witch said apologetically. “It is rather funny, though, that your potion was actually brewed by Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy.”  
“Funny... yes, it’s a right tearjerker, it is.” Harry sighed, resigned and gave the smallest smile he could muster in light of the situation for the with. “Thank you for my results, Ms. Berrywere, have a good day.”  
And with that, Harry fled the office and department quickly.

~ * ~  
Meanwhile, at a shop in Diagon Alley, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were sitting at a small table in the back of the shop sipping at cups of tea.  
“It really shouldn’t come much of a surprise, I suppose,” Severus said blandly, observing the blonde boy, no, man, Draco had grown up into a man, Severus had to remind himself. A man he had been working with for the better part of two years since the War ended and their names had been properly cleared.  
“Surely, Sev, you can see how I can see it plausible that you and I may be soul mates, but how often do three people find themselves destined for each other? And why must we be given Potter of all people?” Draco questioned desperately, throwing his hands up in surrender and staring at the dark haired man opposite him.  
Severus simply shrugged his shoulders, an action that seemed to not really fit the normally stoic man. “The Potion de Sort is never wrong in the history of time, since Merlin himself first brewed it. Potter is the third part of each of our souls.”  
Had it been anything else but a potion, Severus probably would have been in much the same state of disbelief as Draco. But, as it was a potion, and he a Potions Master, Severus had no other choice but to accept the results, unfathomable as they may be. Severus’s life was all about potions, and this particular stock of potions had been brewed by Draco and himself. He had faith and pride in their work, and therefore came to resigned acceptance that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were his soul mates.  
Draco, on the other hand, was having trouble dealing with the results. Even though he had had a day to dwell on it, he didn’t see how it could be possible. He hated Potter, and Potter hated him. Yes, they had interactions during the War and Hogwarts, but nothing even slightly pointed to this. Draco thought he could spend the rest of his days not even hearing about Potter. Hah, what a cruel mistress Fate could be.  
Draco had stood up from the table, and was currently pacing back and forth wrangling his hands together. Severus watched him with a steady gaze, sipping at his tea. After several minutes, Draco heaved a giant sigh and set back down, seeking the the Potions Master’s gaze. “That’s that, then, I guess. Harry Potter is our soul mate.” he paused and buried his face in his hands. “Oh gods, Harry Potter is our soul mate.” he almost wailed.  
Severus laughed and nodded, confirming what Draco had said, “Yes, Harry Potter is our soul mate.”  
“Do you reckon he knows yet?” Draco asked, with slight interest.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if he came to know within this same week. Fate seems to work funny that way. I don’t think he knows yet, as he hasn’t stormed down the door to our shop demanding we rebrew the potion or some other nonsense, though.” Severus replied amusingly.

~*~

No sooner had he spoken, then the door to the shop chimed, letting them know of a customer, followed by the bellow of a familiar baritone yelling: “SNAPE! MALFOY!”  
The two shared a twin look of horror before quickly moving to go out into the storefront.  
“Mr. Potter, I see you still know how to make an entrance,” Severus stated, being the first to reach the irritate young man.  
“Spare me the lecture, Snape, I demand you rebrew my Potion de Sort!” Harry said urgently.  
“You demand it do you, Potter? And what allows you to demand anything in my shop exactly?” Snape snapped, drawing closer to where Harry stood at the front of the shop.  
Harry huffed and and stared at the two menacingly but appeared to take Severus’s words into account and seemed to back down. “My potion was brewed incorrectly, and the witch at the Department of Magical Pairings said you were the Potions Master that brewed it.”  
“So you saw fit to storm into my shop and not only accuse me of incorrectly brewing a potion, which I might add is insulting in it’s own right, but demand that it be redone this instant? Do you even know, Mr. Potter that the potion takes a month to complete?” Severus almost hissed the sentence out.  
Draco finally spoke, and much to the bafflement of the other two men present, his voice came out softly and without a syllable of anger, “Potter I think we need a sitdown. The potion was brewed correctly, don’t insult Severus.”  
With no other response registering in his mind in shock of the... civil Draco Malfoy in front of him, Harry simply nodded and Severus followed along as Draco led them both back into the back room. Severus gestured at a chair with his hand for Harry to sit, and Draco took up the chair next to him, Severus sitting last. The three men sat quietly for a moment, before Draco decided to speak again.  
“We all know the Potion de Sort is never wrong. Severus and I were just quite literally having this conversation when you arrived. I still don’t know exactly how or why this came to be, but Severus was right. It is what it is, and we can accept that or live our lives out miserably. Wizards have a rather long lifespan, though, so personally I’m thinking I’d rather avoid that option.” Draco said, glancing at Severus when he had finished.

“Though this is rather the turn around, I completely agree with Draco--” Severus stated. “I realized there was no use fighting it,” Draco interrupted, then motioned for Severus to continue. “Obviously we are no longer at Hogwarts. But we can not ignore that Hogwarts was where this all began. Yes, Draco and I were never friendly towards you in school--”  
“Friendly, I’m surprised you never killed me,” Harry threw in under his breathe. Severus gave him a dirty look and finished, “but we all had a draw to each other. That, none of us can really protest.”  
Harry and Draco looked at each other, then at Severus, and the flood of memories seemed to flood threw each of the three men, before they all simply nodded. They couldn’t protest what was clearly evident in their past. Harry and Draco’s school-aged feud was no secret, neither was Severus’s apparent distaste towards Harry. But Harry could recall the time he thought Severus almost dead from Nagini’s bite and the sharing of his memories afterward, and could almost say he’d gained the smallest inkling of respect for the man. The Ministry of Magic had cleared Severus of Dumbledore’s death after a three month long investigation. The Unbreakable Vow was written in Narcissa Malfoy’s will, and Severus was released with an Order of Merlin Third Class. Draco played a much smaller part, but Harry still recalled being captured by the Death Eaters and taken to Malfoy Manor, and Draco for his part, refused to positively identify Harry, quite possibly saving his life. Their souls already knew each other, and seemed to have been trying for some time to make the connection between all the parts. The hatred and animosity, or the perceived misconception of it, could have just been their souls trying to figure everything out.  
“You know, this could have been useful to know when I was trying to get rid of Moldypants,” Harry said with a laugh.  
Draco and Severus quirked an eyebrow almost identically at the nickname. Draco was the first to say “Moldypants, really?”  
“I came up with rather a few names for dear Tom during the War, that was actually what one of the children called him, and I found it rather funny,” Harry said by way of explanation.  
Both of the owners of Brews For You had started looking at Harry oddly. The green eyed man just laughed, amused with throwing off the two Slytherins if only for a moment.  
“I suppose it needs to be said, “ Draco said after shaking off Harry’s nickname, “I know Severus’s preferences, but Potter, are you even into blokes?”  
Harry paused and pursed his lips, “I think if we’re acknowledging all this, you should both call me Harry. And in answer to your question, I like blokes and women. I don’t see why I should limit myself.” He added the last part with a smirk that caused the other two men to shake their heads at his slight arrogant tone. “I didn’t think it was a requirement of the soul melding to be in a romantic relationship, though”  
Draco got up to put the kettle on, so Severus replied to Harry’s confusion as best as he could. “It’s not a requirement, but we are all rather... emotional towards each other already, so it would rather make sense if these feeling were to shift to bonds of emotional attachment, however slowly or quickly that may be.”  
Draco left the tea to steep a few minutes and leaned over the table facing Harry. “Are you saying I’m not pretty enough for you, Harry?” He practically purred Harry’s name out, remembering the other man’s suggestion to use his first name.  
Harry blushed. Then smacked himself for doing so. His replied was muffled by his hands and caused the other occupants of the room to laugh. The air grew decidedly less thick as time passed, and the men in the room seemed to be growing more comfortable around each other as well.  
“We can take it all in baby steps. I mean, at least we know we can all be in the same room without murdering each other,” Draco said cheerfully, passing out the cups of tea to the other two.  
“There’s that, but there’s also the question of how long we want to wait before we do the ritual to bind our souls,” Severus said as he dropped a cube of sugar into his tea and started to slowly stir it.  
“Draco and you have been together for awhile, so I imagine you two are close now, but me, I’m practically a stranger,” Harry said a little disappointingly. “I don’t think we should do the ritual until we actually know each other, even if it’s just a little bit. Thankfully, there’s no Muggleborn Muggle-hating Mass Murdering Madman running around, so solidifying our power doesn’t have to be a priority.”  
“That sure is a lot of M’s,” Draco said laughing. “But yeah, Harry’s right. I do know you a bit more then he does, Sev, but that doesn’t mean I really know too much.”  
“So, what, we will court each other?” Severus inquired, looking between the two younger men before him. “I think I’m a little old for that.”  
“You’re not that old, and no, not really courting... but perhaps dinner at the Black Manor tonight? For a start, that is.” Harry suggested, draining the remainder of his tea and setting it down. “Around 7? I’ll key you both into the Floo?”  
Draco nodded, “It sounds like a good start, in any case. Do you have house elves or would you like me to bring a Malfoy elf with me to help prepare dinner?”  
“I’ll be preparing dinner the Muggle way, but feel free to bring dessert if you’d like, I’m quite the fan of chocolate,” Harry added slyly with a wink.  
“Muggle dinner, how quaint...” Severus said, and nodded, “I’d quite like to see this, we’ll be there at 7, Harry,”  
“Brillant, I’ll be leaving then, got a bit of shopping to do before I apparate home, see you both tonight.” Harry stood and looked at the men awkwardly. Did he wave? Is it appropriate to wave to one’s soulmates? Shrugging, he offered a hand to both men and they shook by way of farewell.

~*~

Harry’s thoughts were a bit out of sorts upon leaving Brew For You. He decided he could use a spot of something sweet, so began to make his way towards Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor. He grabbed himself a Triple Decadence Chocolate cone, with chocolate sprinkles and chocolate syrup, inside of a chocolate bowl. Yes, Harry defiantly enjoyed chocolate, it was one of his few vices. And after the shock of the morning, he could use a little chocolate therapy. After he has some time to dwell on it, both Draco and Severus’s rather quick acceptance of their future union really did make sense. They spent years and years together, and most of it in direct opposition with each other. Harry had watched both Draco and Severus on several occasions, though of course at those times it was to determine what nefarious activities they were engaging in.  
When he thought about it, neither Draco nor Severus were particularly terrible people to end up with. Severus had a very successful business as a Potions Master, and Draco was following right in his footsteps. After all the nasty business during the War, both were cleared of nearly all their crimes. Neither man, like Harry, had any family left to speak of, and they were all rather aloof. This had been the first time Harry had seen either men since the trial proceedings, though he had been in Diagon Alley quite often since the time. He knew the two opened a shop, after Severus had resigned from Hogwarts, and taken on Draco as his apprentice. But other then that, even the Daily Prophet didn’t have much to report on the two. Harry himself was actually a Professor at Hogwarts, on Minverva McGonnal’s suggestion, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Many thought he would become an Auror like his friend Ronald Weasley, but Harry had enough of fighting against evil and decided he’d rather teach how to defend against it. If they had had a proper Defense teacher (save Remus Lupin) during their Hogwarts years, the War may have gone very differently. Harry had enjoyed teaching the members of Dumbledore’s Army and decided when the Headmistress had asked to accept the position. And their careers aside, Draco always was exceptionally pretty, and Severus (despite their taunts of calling him a greasy haired git in school) was handsome for a man of his age. So if the soulmate bonding turned romantic at some point, it wouldn’t by any hardship.  
When he was finished with his ice cream, Harry apparated to Black Manor. Black Manor was on of the many properties that Harry inherited from Sirus, along with a small number of Potter properties. Black Manor was in the Dalwood, a pretty little village in the Devonshire countryside, and was where Harry had decided to take permanent residence. Harry had heard that both Severus and Draco lived above their shop in Diagon Alley, though he knew the Malfoys had a scattering of properties in England and France, and Severus had discovered a few Prince properties. He knew this from an article in the Daily Prophet about Brew For You, where the reporter had gone on in length about both men.  
A house elf greeted him cheerfully when he entered the Manor. Her name was Dori, and she was a free elf. Harry had a babble of free elves in the Manor that had decided to come to work for him, all of them recalling how fondly Dobby had spoken about him. Hermione had managed to finally get a bill to pass in the Ministry, allowing house elves to choose where they would be employed, much to the chagrin of many of the Pureblood families.  
“Dori is glad to see Harry Potter back! Can Dori do anything for Harry Potter?” she chirped, her bright green dress swishing and she eagerly moved to try and take his coat.  
“Actually, yes, please Dori. Can you ask the elves if they can make a dinner for three tonight?” Harry inquired, allowing the little elf to take the coat if it made her happy.  
“Yes, of course, Harry Potter!” Dori cried, before disappearing with a *pop*.  
Harry shook his head, try as he might he could only ever get most of his house elves to call him Harry Potter instead of Master Potter. Bip was the only elf he had that called him just Harry. Thinking of Bip reminded him, when he reached his room he called out “Bip?” and the elf appeared with another *pop*.  
“Harry called?” Bip asked, giving a tiny bow.  
“Bip, can you just supervise today for me? Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape will be here for dinner tonight, and I know some of the elves are from the Malfoy family and might still be harboring negative emotions from their time in the Malfoy employ.” Harry said quickly. Not that he was suspicious that any of the elves would try anything, but being freed seemed to give some of the elves a backbone and he didn’t want any of the elves slamming their hands in the waffle iron or any such punishment.  
“Yes Harry, Bip will do this! And might Bip thank Harry for trusting him with this task! Can Bip do anything else before he goes for Harry?”  
“ No, no, Bip that is all, thank you,” Harry said dismissing the elf before taking a seat on his bed. Bip disappeared, and Harry sat thoughtfully gazing at the wall a moment. Did he tell Ron and Hermione now, or did he wait and see? They both knew he was going to the Ministry today, so he knew they would be owling and asking if they didn’t just outright show up on his doorstep. He wasn’t really looking forward to dealing with Ron’s reaction, but Hermione would probably accept it with only voicing her concern for his well-being. Ron hated Draco and Severus much more then Harry himself, and probably for a good reason of course.  
Ron and Hermione had both taken the Potion de Sort after the War sometime, though they were already together at the time, and not surprisingly had gotten each other. For the most part, the potion didn’t reveal too many couples that were shocking. Harry always expected things to be twisted for him, though, so why wouldn’t this be any different?  
Deciding it was better he get it out of the way, he penned only one letter to Hermione, in the hopes that he could get her to diffuse Ron’s anger, if even the smallest percent.

Hermione,  
Just got back from Diagon Alley and visiting with my soul mates. Yes, plural, mates. Take a bit of a breath before you read the rest of this. Okay? My mates are Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. Yeah, I know, it’s a bit more then odd. But it’s not really something you question, now is it? I was hoping you could break the news to Ron for me, because I can’t for the life of me figure out a way to tell him without him sending me a Howler telling me I’m bonkers. Sorry 'Mione! I’m having them over tonight to try and figure some of this out. Talk soon!

Harry

Harry attached the letter to his owl Hectate’s leg and sent the huge black owl off. After Hedwig’s death, Harry had found he didn’t want another owl for a little bit. But then one day while shopping in Australia with Ginny and Hermione, he had seen Hectate. The shop owner had said she was a greater sooty owl and was pretty rare. Harry had enjoyed its color and size, and the bird had nipped him playfully while he had fed her in the shop. Hectate was a big softy though, and often preened under Harry’s petting. Harry then moved on and into the kitchen to begin preparing the meal for that evening.

~*~

Draco was mixing ingredients in a small clay mixing bowl and watching Severus stir a potion in their largest silver cauldron. The two had gone back to work not long after Harry’s departure, having a few things they had to do before dinner at the Black Manor. They had to finish completing several potions, begin brewing four others, and bottle two Potion de Sorts that were ready for the Ministry to pick up later. The bells on the door of the shop chimed, and Draco left his mixing bowl on the table of the lab to greet them.  
“Welcome to Brew For You, what can I help you with?” Draco inquired politely to the blonde haired male that had entered the shop.  
“I’m here to pick up the new batch of Dreamless Sleep potions for the children’s ward of St. Mungo’s,” the man responded with a small piling, getting his change purse out and ready.  
“Of course! Just give me a minute to find it,” Draco said, “Severus I need that batch of Dreamless Sleep for St. Mungos!”  
Severus came from the lab with a package in his hands and handed it to Draco. Draco thanked him and went to meet the man at the counter, handing off the package and accepting his payment.  
“Thanks, see you next time,” Draco said when they were finished.  
“Ta, cheerio,” the man said before departing the shop.  
Draco rejoined Severus in the potions lab and went back to his mixing. “So, what do you think about Harry?” he asked offhandedly, not looking up from what he was doing but still rather eager to hear the reply.  
“He took the news pretty well, actually, and actually seems to have grown up a bit since we’ve last met,” Severus stated, finishing with his stirring and moving on to the next cauldron.  
“A War will do that,” Draco added, “But I meant more of what you thought of Harry the person. Do you think he’s a fit bloke?”  
“Draco, I’m not really one to be judging people’s looks, but as far as blokes are concerned, I do suppose Harry is not someone that I would kick out of bed for eating biscuits.” Severus responded, tossing some ingredients into a brew.  
Draco laugh at Severus’s response. The man had cheered up considerably since they’d opened the shop. “So you wouldn’t be opposed to a physical relationship with him?”  
“It is not an unsavory option,” Severus responded before pausing and looking up at Draco. “Is that all you are curious about, Draco?”  
“Do you, well... find me attractive Severus? We kind of knew the results for a few days, but haven’t really, er... well, gone into length talking about it.” Draco tried to look unembarrassed at the question, but the smallest tinge of pink stained his cheeks.  
Severus’s face curved with a smile, before the man moved away from his cauldron towards Draco, his robes swishing behind him. He approached the blonde haired man he’d been working with for the last two years and took his face in hand, tilting his chin so he was forced to look up at Severus.  
“I couldn’t ask for a more attractive soul mate,” Severus said softly, “Nor could I ask for a more patient or understanding one. We may not have been in a relationship with each other, but I’ve always noticed you,”  
Draco couldn’t help the full out blush then now deepened his face, and Severus being so close couldn’t miss it’s appearance. Draco touched Severus’s hands and removed them from his face, then quickly placed a kiss on the man’s cheek. “Thanks, Sev,” Draco mumbled, wondering to the other side of the room to get something, more or less trying to escape the other man’s close proximity and his own embarrassment. Severus chuckled and went back to his cauldron.  
“You know, I think you’re handsome,” Draco stated, smiling cheekily.  
“Brat,” Severus said affectionately by way of thanks, “Good to know.”

~*~

The soul mate bond was clearly making itself more and more known as the three parts of it had finally gotten together in something other then a negative light. The two worked closely together until their tasks were complete, before closing up the shop and going upstairs to get ready.  
The apartment above their shop had been magically enhanced to have two floors, and was rather spacious. Draco had the first floor to himself, and Severus the second. Malfoy Manor was just too big for one person after his parent’s death, and the memories weren’t exactly fond in his later years of life. Severus had purchased the shop and apartment above it and offered Draco the chance to move in when he began his apprenticeship. This in itself had come as a shock as Severus was normally a very solitary man but Draco had been more then happy to accept. Draco’s wings housed his bedroom, a small sitting room, and a little eat-in kitchen, but more then usual the two men ate in Severus’s dining room upstairs. They had three house elves in their employ of the house and shop: Nitto, Linn, and Halid and they lived in a corner of Severus’s wing.  
Draco was almost done with his apprenticeship and ready to take his Mastery test for Potions later that month. He had never considered a career in Potions during Hogwarts, but had found he had a talent for it, and under Severus’s careful watch had flourished and become almost a good at brewing as his mentor. Severus had made a name for himself, even with the bad publicity associated with the War and trials. He had brewed potions for the Light side during the way, while carefully sabotaging those give to the Dark. It took a skilled witch or wizard to brew a perfect potion, but it took a Master to sabotage his own potion while making it appear he had not.  
The potion that had saved his life, the antidote to Nagini’s poison had been one of the most difficult potions he had ever brewed. The ingredients had to be gathered from not only all over England, but also from France and Ireland and brewed for two moon cycles. Dumbledore had never questioned Severus’s absences in the night during his final year of life. The Hogwarts Headmaster had simply believed in Severus so strongly that he believed Severus had no nefarious motive for what he did. After he had brewed it, Severus had continuously carried it in the inner lining of his robes, and told only Dumbledore and Minevra that he had it. Severus was told that Dumbledore’s portrait ordered the potion be administered while he was unconscious from the poison in the Shrieking Shack, and had come to in St. Mungo’s amongst the many causalities that the War had created. Draco had found him not long after, and the two had decided to open their shop.  
“About ready?” Draco called from the top of the stairs to Severus’s flat.  
“Nearly,” Severus replied, sweeping a comb through his ebony locks. The year of brewing in a lab had given his hair it’s shiny sheen, but it was anything but greasy. Draco had somehow infected him with his beauty routine, and insisted that Severus use the products that he used to keep his hair “brilliant”.

~*~

The two approached the floo when they were ready, Draco entering the fireplace first and throwing his floo powder, crying “Black Manor!” and shooting off. Severus quickly followed suit, and the two appeared in the Black Manor’s sitting room. Dori appeared a moment later and was looking both men overly critically for a moment, before coming to a conclusion apparently and gesturing for the two to enter.  
“Harry Potter is waiting for Masters Malfoy and Snape in the library, he asked Dori to bring thems when they arrives! Please follow Dori!” The elf said, skipping off down the hallway. She was now wearing some kind of ballroom gown in canary yellow, and Severus and Draco took a moment before following her at the bizarreness of the elf.  
“Potter would have strange elves,” Draco mumbled to Severus as they were led down the hallway. Severus just looked at him and shook his head.  
“Dori is not strange, Dori is Harry Potter’s elf because Harry Potter is a friend to the elves! And Harry Potter says we can wear what we likes,” she said in a jolly tone by way of explanation.  
Draco flushed at being overhead, but didn’t seem to have offended the elf any, in fact she seemed almost too happy to be bothered by much. The free house elves really did have a whole new outlook on everything, it appeared. Upon reaching the library doors, Dori pointed and urged the two men forward.  
“Bollocks, I lost track of time, but I wanted to show you both something in here,” Harry said in greeting, then pointed his wand and two chairs appeared at the table he was sitting at.  
“Whats that?” Draco asked as he and Severus took the offered seats.  
“I found a book on soul mate bonds, and it turns out there hasn’t been a tribound in nearly five centuries. Turns out we actually need a fairy to seal it, well actually a Fairy Queen, something about their natural magic is the strongest.” Harry pushed the book to the two men so they could see the passage he had highlights. Both blinked and seemed a little confused for a moment. They knew fairies existed, but they were quite rare and only lived in Ireland.  
“That is rather interesting, I’ve never met a fairy.” Draco said with interest. Then he glanced at Harry and quickly asked, “So you’re interested in doing the bonding ceremony soon?”  
Harry shook his head, “Once I left, it kind of felt like a shift going on, and it kind of urged me to research. That or all my years around Hermione,” he laughed, “Maybe both, but in any case, yes, I would like that. Are you two interested?”  
“We are very, very interested, in that and other things,” Severus said slyly.  
Harry looked at him in surprise, then he and Draco both laughed.  
“I think I might actually know of a fairy mound, I stumbled upon it once at one of the Black properties actually, while we were visiting some of my mother’s family during childhood,” Draco stated, tilting his head in reflection of the memory.  
“Hmnn, I think I only know of one Black property in Ireland and it’s on Connemara Island,” Harry told the blonde boy. “I think its only a cottage and some land, I’ve actually never been to it, but I’ll call the house elf whose attending it. Dori?” Harry called for the house elf, who quickly appeared in her finery.  
“Yes Harry Potter, what can Dori be helping with?” Dori asked.  
“Can you contact Mizi at the Black estate in Ireland and ask her to come here?”  
“Dori will be contacting Mizi quickly!” Dori exclaimed, popping away in a rush.  
The three men waiting in a comfortable silence, and a moment later twin pops echoed in the room, and Dori and Mizi stood there. Mizi was a rather plump elf with wild green hair, and Harry had only met her the once while visiting the various estates in his inheritance after Sirius’s death.  
“Mizi is glad to see Master Harry Potter again! What can she be doing for you?” Mizi said with a lilting Irish brogue.  
“Mizi, we have a well, rather strange predicament. Does there happen to be a fairy mound on the property?” Harry inquired.  
“Oh yes, Master, Mizi knows of this. Does Master Harry Potter need Mizi to contact a fairy?” Mizi said in question.  
“Actually Mizi, would it be possible to contact the erm, well, Queen of the mound? I don’t really know the customs of going about requesting an audience with a fairy Queen but we need to speak with her,” Harry said apologetically, looking at Draco and Severus in question. “Do you know the etiquette?”  
Draco shook his head, “Not many people in England see a fairy in there lifetimes, they rather keep to themselves.”  
Severus nodded in agreement, “We even get our fairy related ingredients from donations,”  
Mizi was wringing her hands for a moment, before nodding a few times and jumping up and down eagerly to get Harry’s attention. “Mizi knows how she can do this, but may not be able to do quickly, fairy Queen is tricksy, but house elf and faeries are friends, Mizi will go back to Black Cottage and finds her.”  
“Thank you Mizi, why don’t you take a Black elf with you so you can send them back to us with a reply?” Harry said thankfully.  
“Can Mizi be taking Drippel? Drippel and Mizi good friends!” Mizi asked hopefully.  
“Sure, no problem, Dori can you take Mizi to get Drippel?” Harry said, glancing at the elf.  
“Mizi will!” *pop* *pop* And they were both gone.  
“Well then, that was actually all quite easy,” Harry grinned then stood. “Dinner should be about done, too! Lets move to the dining room, yes?”  
Draco and Severus stood and followed Harry into the dining room, where they sat around a small table that had been transfigured from the larger dining one.  
“I almost feel like I’m conducting a business meeting,” Harry said with a laugh, before he approached both men carefully. “We’re soul mates, so how about we start acting like it?”  
Draco and Severus look nervously at each other then back to Harry. “Er, sorry, what are you purposing?” Draco finally asked cautiously.  
“Blimey! I’m not saying we should jump under the table for a snog or anything, I was just thinking a hug would do for the moment,” Harry giggled at Draco’s facial expression of surprise and Severus’s of amusement.  
Severus was actually the first to take action and took Harry up in an embrace. They stayed this way for a minute, the bond sending out a feeling of contentment at the small gesture. Draco moved to take Severus’s place once the man was finished then they all broke off and stood slightly awkwardly next to each other. The soul mate bonding might be helping them, but they still had a bit of a barrier to break through. Thankfully, a moment later there was a pop and Dori reappeared.  
“Dinner is done Harry Potter, and Mizi and Drippel is gone to the Black Cottage,” she said, before popping away quickly. The plates on the table were much like the ones found at Hogwarts, and food appeared on the table a moment later, filling the room with the smell of roasted turkey. The three took their seats and Harry said Enjoy and they all took up their food.  
“You actually cooked this?” Draco asked after taking a few bites, asking sounding impressed.  
Harry nodded and beamed with pride. He had made a traditional American Thanksgiving meal, more for the fun of it then anything else. There was turkey braised with apple butter, stuffing, corn, cheddar mashed potatoes and of course a pumpkin pie for dessert. Harry had met an American witch that had told him about the meal and Harry enjoyed making it sometimes.  
“It’s actually an American Muggle holiday meal, but I think it tastes rather good so I like to indulge in it every so often,” Harry explained. The two men laughed and continued eating in earnest, enjoying the meal Harry had prepared. As they were finishing dessert a pop echoed in the room and Mizi appeared.

~*~

“Mizi has spoke to Queen Mabel of the Faeries, and she says that Harry Potter is welcome to visit her mound this evening. She is saying that Harry Potter can bring his soul mates with him, too.” Mizi said cheerfully, glad to be helping her Master.  
Harry blinked, then looked at the two across the table who seemed just as baffled at the mention of them being soul mates. They weren’t really all that sure what powers faeries possessed, so the knowledge of their bond was surprising.  
“Well, alright then, we’ll be along shortly, thank you Mizi,” Harry said after a moment. Mizi nodded eagerly and popped away.  
“I don’t think I have the floo connected to the Cottage, so we’ll have to apparate there,” Harry stated. “Is tonight alright?”  
Both men nodded and then all three apparated, appearing on a lush green lawn surrounded by trees and a large cottage seated on top of it.  
“I forgot how pretty it was here,” Harry murmured as the three made their way around the back of the cottage. Mizi appeared and led them back, and there it was, a rather large fairy mound surrounded by a circle of maple trees. As they approached, they heard giggling and felt the wind stirring up around them. The ebb and flow of magic was heavy in the air, and all three of them had to pause to catch their breath for a moment. Fairy magic was wild magic in it’s purest form, and was much different then the magic that the three wizards preformed. A dazzling set of bright lights swirled in front of them, and from the lights a figure of a young girl with hair like starlight appeared. She was wearing an emerald gown, and had a crown of flowers upon her white hair. Her deep blue eyes were a drastic comparison to her pale, porcelain skin and she almost appeared to be a child.  
“Welcome to the Seelie sidhe mound,” the girl said, and even her voice sounded light and airy and made the three smile. “I am sorry you seem to be a bit fairy struck at the moment, but once your magic adjusts it should be fine in a few moments. My name is Mabel, and this is my fairy mound. We have never had any witch or wizard visit us before, so we bid you welcome and promise no tricks from us this evening.”  
Draco arched an eyebrow at her last statement, wondering what might happen on future visits. He then recalled that faeries could not outright lie and took the offer of safe passage for the night thankfully. Mabel led them to a small doorway that grew in size as she lay her hand on it, allowing the four to enter. The inside of the fairy mound looked like a bright passageway of light, but after a few moments, it was as Mabel had said and their eyes and magic adjusted, revealing bright white walls and a wooded path below them. Mabel led them into a large sitting area and offered a seat.  
“I shan’t offer food or drink, though magical you are, I fear the effect our food would have on you,” Mabel expressed with an apology, “but I do know why you have requested an audience with me, and I would be honored to orchestrate the soul binding on you three lovely wizards.”  
The three were taken aback at her bluntness, but nodded thankfully.  
“The question now,” Mabel continued, “is would you like to do it this evening? It doesn’t actually take too much preparation, just the matter that a tribond is quite rare and should be cemented quickly.”  
Draco gasped slightly and turned to his two mates, looking between the two men. “That’s rather sudden, isn’t it? I mean, we just found out today and all...”  
Severus was nodding his agreement and Harry chimed in, “I don’t actually know them very well, I don’t know if tonight is right,”  
Mabel giggled and smiled cheerfully, not seeming the bit discouraged. “We can cement the bond with the actual soul mate bonding ritual tonight, because as it turns out it can only be completed during a full moon, and this night falls on a full moon. Cementing the bonds only binds the souls together as they should be. You might experience certain... passions as a result, but that doesn’t mean you must give in to them.”  
Harry, Draco and Severus took a few minutes, and quietly discussed it. In the end they drew the conclusion that it wouldn’t hurt anything to do the bonding tonight. Being in each other’s company for so long was already making them all feel more balanced, more together, more... well complete. It was like a power high as well, all of them feeling what their magic could be if they completed the bond. The soul was never made to be scattered for so long, and just the possibility that it could be reunited made their bodies and magic tingle.  
“Your bond is truly unique, you know, as one of you is much older then the other two. I wonder, Mister Snape, if your soul was simply born too early...” Mabel said in thought, “Though even we faeries know of your War in England, and that leads me to wonder if it was fated for the role that you played. All the same, I’m pleased you have all found each other. Faeries do not have soul mates, as we are born with the entirety of our soul, but we know the importance of it.”  
“We will do it tonight,” Draco stated firmly, taking up Harry and Severus’s hands in each of his. Their palms tingled where they touched, the mixture of wild magic all around them and their own magic mixing together. Harry almost purred with a feeling of intense comfort, and Severus was smiling softly.  
“Lovely, my darlings, I need but only a drop of your blood and you to follow me to the gardens.” Mabel stated. “The blood must be taken in my fairy form, however, and will feel a bit like the sting of a bee. In reality, I’m just going to take a bit of nibble from all of you so I can taste your life essence, and in doing so, can feel the cords the will draw your souls together.”  
“All of this just seems so intense,” Draco told both men in wonder.  
“It’s is intense, though, we’re joining parts of something together that have been separated since creation. Can you imagine if we’d known all this before the War?” Harry asked, questioned fate’s motive in taking so long.  
Severus put a finger to his lips and shushed him, “Its not for us to question, there must be a reason for it, and for it being now,”  
Mabel simply looked on with a smile. She almost reminded Harry of Dumbledore in that moment, the look in her eyes saying she clearly knew something but wasn’t about to reveal it to any of them. Harry groaned and stood, taking Severus and Draco with him as they were still holding hands. They let go only when Mabel started leading them across a small bridge going over a little river outside of the sitting room. The fairy mound was huge, and all of it under that little patch of grass. Magic still sometimes baffled Harry, even after year of knowing about this world and experiencing all the good and bad in it. Boy, would Hermione be jealous when he told her that he was inside a real fairy mound. Mabel stopped when they reached the garden, which was filled with multiple flowers in various shades, shapes, and heights.

~*~

A gathering of smoke appeared, and from it the shape of a man began to form, echoing Mabel in his looks almost completely: white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a crown of red roses. “Might I present my husband, King Adair.” Mabel said softly.  
King Adair smiled and the three of them weren’t sure how to properly greet a King of fairy so politely nodded their heads. The king had a string of rainbow colored ribbon in his hand, and a simple white candle. Mabel was right when she said the ritual was simple.  
“I’ll be taking my fairy form now,” Mabel stated moments before the sparkling lights appeared and the smaller form of the Queen began to flutter about.  
“Mabel can’t communicate anymore in her current form, so I will be doing the actual ritual words while she does the rest,” Adair explained, motioning for the three of them to gather to him. Mabel flitted about and landed on Harry’s shoulder.  
“We ask that the spirits of the elements gather here,” Adair started, lighting the white candle and they all watched as it levitated in front of them. “We call on the wisdom of the ages and the blessings of the land to help us in joining these souls.” The flame from the candle sparked and exploded, sending small flames of fire drifting in the air forming a circle. “With blood,” Adiar paused and it was then that Harry felt the sharp sting of Mabel taking his blood, followed by the twin gasps of Severus and Draco as she did the same. “And with magic, we bind these souls together.” He took the right hand of each man and laid them on top of each other, taking the ribbon and twining it around their conjoined hands. “Be they as one, as they always should be.”  
The flames around them exploded in loud snaps, and rained small sparks down from them, filling the air with thousands of sparks. Mabel returned from her fairy form just as the sparks began to swirl round and round Draco, Severus and Harry. Then it cleared, and the three were slightly gasping. On the underside of each of their right wrist there was now a small heart, wrapped in rainbow ribbon as a sign of their bonding.  
The faeries threw them a large celebration, where they were now able to enjoy the food and drink of the Fae. Their magic and their souls rejoiced at finally being complete. The Wizarding World was probably in for a bit of a shock though.

Fin.. or is it?


	2. Author's Note

10/14 Hello! Just a quick note, I'm planning to start working on a sequel to Be They As One soon! It may become my NaNoWriMo, or it might not be until Winter, but I'm rereading through the story and making small edits here and there, then I'm going to try and work on a sequel!  
I love Harry, Draco, and Severus together and really hope to be able to explore their bond with a new story! I'm still thinking on a plot, but any suggestions of what people would like to see are welcome. I'm surprised every day I have a new person leaving kudos on this story still, and I'm glad people like it! I appreciate your time, kudos, and kind reviews.

10/15 I got some reviews this morning, and just wanted to respond quickly~  
I was already thinking about a d/s type deal to their bond, and Sunsetlove suggested a great idea, so thanks for that! And PrincessHarryPotter, honestly it probably did move a bit fast, I wrote most of the story in one sitting, but I also wanted to show their acceptance of and solidifying of their bond, I'm going to give a few read throughs and see if I can slow things down a bit, maybe wait a bit longer for the bonding ceremony itself. I wrote it in that quickly because I had a plot twist for a sequel tbh. x;


End file.
